Fighting Demons Literally
by TheSkilletFreak
Summary: Ian Clearwater is just a regular kid minding his own business with his best friend Simon. One day, he encounters a creature like no other and a girl who knows more than he does...*Warning, I has asterisks to divide chapters up since I am not even close to done with it. If there is a part that seems like it jumped, that probably was where I ended a chapter*


Simon punched the locker inches from my face. "I told you to tell me where you are!" His voice rose an octave as he said that.

I rolled my eyes. Jeez, for someone who tries to act so tough he sure sounds motherly. He really fails on the manly side. All I did was go to school without him. Don't yell at me, I was in a hurry!

"It's nice to see you too man." I smiled and lowered his arm. "Next time keep your thumb outside of your fist."

Simon looked at his hand and proceeded to position his thumb correctly. He looked at me sheepishly but that faded into an attempt at a mad face. "It's dangerous Ian!" I told you that! Why don't you ever listen?!"

I shrugged and walked into the nearest bathroom. Naturally, Simon followed. I knew I had to make it quick. The bathrooms here are disgusting. I looked in the mirror. My blue eyes popped out like a sore thumb. Okay, maybe not a sore thumb. But they are noticeable. I messed with my dark hair for a second before I gave up. It was super curly from sweating in class earlier. I adjusted my glasses for the zillionth time today. They could just never stay on my face. I sighed.

That's when Simon pulled me out of the way quick. I slammed into the wall.

"Jesus, Simon, I get that you are mad at me but-"

Simon didn't even look upset. He wasn't even looking at me. He looked about ready to hurl. I looked where he was looking and I almost threw up myself. A demon who was as ugly as it gets was in my peripheral vision. Well, I assume it was a demon. It was red all over and it looked like it had scars and welts like it was burning in actual hell.

"Uh… Simon?"

"Ian Clearwaterrrrrrrrrrr!" The demon came running at me.

"I uh-" I didn't even think. I shoved that demon away. "Ow!" It's skin burned just like it was set on fire. My hands were red from it. I knew I couldn't try that again. Before I could do anything else, my glasses slid off my face.

Crap. I couldn't see anything at all! I knew it was gonna make a dive at me. I knew I was in for it. I wished I could get it away from me and I shut my eyes.

I heard a scream and a roar. I also heard a faint yell. I opened my eyes. I picked my glasses up off the floor and put them back on. Everything was soaked. The ceiling was soaked. Simon was cowering in a corner shivering, water dripping off of him.

The burning in my hands was gone and I realized they looked like they suffered no damage.

Simon then took my hand and his face turned white. "Y-you… your powers… That thing… I should have known… Oh gods oh gods oh gods…"

"Simon what is it?!"

"Dammit…" Someone from a distance mumbled.

I walked around the corner of the bathroom and there, in one of the open stalls, was a girl soaked just as much as Simon. Dark brown colored waves (most likely curls but she was wet after all) well over her face. She was wearing a purple zipup and had a backpack slung over her shoulder. She had black jeans and black boots on her feet.

My heart stopped and I stood there in shock.

"I almost had her too you moron!" She got up and stomped towards me.

"Uh… uh…" I stammered.

Her golden eyes flashed threateningly and I fell completely silent.

She shoved me backwards and I fell. She flipped her hair and walked off.

All I could do was stare at her.

I was sitting in class the next day, covering my head with my hood. My dark brown hair still was showing from the front. I didn't care.

Simon was rocking back and forth behind me mumbling something about a dude named Jason. "Gotta talk to Jason… Jason needs to…"

I had no idea what he was trying to get to. My mind was blank since I saw her. I was almost angry I even did. What right did she have to get mad at me? I saved her life! Somehow. I couldn't even fight her back. Some guy I am. I am just as bad as Simon.

"Alright everyone, this is Anna Black."

I heard myself make a choking sound. It was the girl. The one from yesterday.

She was looking down at the floor and she held her bag in both her hands. She looked up innocently with her green eyes. "H-h-hello…"

"Why don't you take a seat, Miss Black? Open to page 394 in your book and you can follow along okay?"

"Okay…" She walked past me to her seat in the back.

For only a moment did I believe she was okay. That's when I saw her eyes flash again at me as she passed.

I stood up abruptly and turned to face her. "Do you have a problem?!" I almost yelled.

She jumped and looked away from me.

"Mr. Clearwater!" the teacher yelled.

I already knew what was coming. "Yeah I know I know…" I walked myself into the hall.

Not even five minutes later, she walked out also.

I scowled at her.

She sat down next to me.

"You don't even know do you?" She told me suddenly.

I didn't respond.

"Fine, how about I go then? I bet you always are sent into this hall. Seemed like it when you weren't phased by the teacher." She got up, crossed her arms, and paced in front of me. "I bet that Simon is your best friend by the way he follows you around like a little puppy."

"He is just protective that's all! Like in the bathroom yesterday-"

She kicked my leg.

"Ow! What was that-"

She kicked it again but harder. "Oh and we can't forget yesterday now, can we? That incident yesterday? Oh, that's the icing on top of the cake. You might have not been watching, but when you drowned that demon in the tidal wave of toilet water it confirmed one thing. You're a demigod, Ian. A descendant of Poseidon."

I didn't realize how close her face was to mine until she pulled away from me.

"I bet I was right too." She smirked, flipped her hair, and walked back into the classroom.

I wasn't sure what to do with the information I was given. Was I mad? I suppose a little. My parents never mentioned anything. Was I confused? For sure. I had a million questions but then that meant I would have to pick one to answer and I wasn't sure which one. Should I even talk to anyone about this? What if Anna was wrong? I bet a toilet exploded. Yeah. That's it. It was just a coincidence and Anna was just trying to get into my head. She was just mad that she got sprayed with toilet water. I can't let her do that. No way. I'll just ignore her.

I tried. I really did. It didn't work. Anna kept stealing glances at me whenever I saw her. I walked by the bathroom which said out of order. It brought back memories of what happened. I couldn't tune out the cracks of Simon's knuckles and he did it a lot. If he wasn't cracking them, I would see him wringing his hands. I felt as if everyone was suddenly staring at me. Claustrophobia was starting to creep up on me and I knew that something would go wrong if I didn't do something fast.

I don't want to explain the details but let's say that I got a "little" mad. And let's say that I "kind of" flipped a desk. And let's say I walked out of class a "tad" early.

I slammed open the front door and my parents jumped and looked at me.

"Alright tell me the truth! What is going on here?!" My glasses chose that time to slide down my nose. I readjusted them. "And I need new glasses!"

They looked at each other in confusion for one moment. Then they stared at me like they knew exactly what I was talking about.

My father rubbed his beard. He was quite proud of it since it made him look manly. His friends used to- I mean still call him kid. "Son…"

"We wanted you to just be safe-"

"Nora, sh.." My father said while still stroking his beard. "Well, there is no way around it. What do you know?"

"Well, all I know is that some stupid demon came after me the other day and then some new girl came in thinking I was part of some posse!"

My dad laughed.

"What!"

"It's not posse! It's Poseidon!" My dad said through giggles.

"Yeah, that thing! Can someone explain this to me?"

"Ian, you're a descendant of Poseidon." My mom said. "He was my father."

"Woah woah woah. So I have like magical water powers or something?"

"Yes." She made a swirling motion with her finger.

I heard sloshing and looked at the side table next to her. The noise was coming from the cup on top. I peeked inside and saw a whirlpool.

"Cool." I sighed. "Anna knew that all from me owning a demon."

"Anna?" My mom said.

"Yeah, some Anna Black chick. I saw her when the demon came after me."

My dad looked into the distance. He seemed nostalgic but yet worried. "Jake…"

"Seth?" My mom said.

My dad shook his head. "It was only a matter of time, Nora."

"Who is Jake? You mean the guy who had your back when all your friends treated you as a kid?"

My dad nodded. "Anna is his daughter."

"And…? What does that have to do with me?"

"Remember when you would come with me to those parties back in La Push? "

I snorted. I hated them. All they did was try to tell scary ghost stories. "Yeah, you mean when everyone would talk about those werewolves saving humans from the evil vampires?"

"Hey now! Vampires aren't all bad!" Dad said.

Only he was the one that would defend them. "Yeah, some 'Good' ones helped the werewolves, we got it dad."

"But it's real! It's all real Ian! We were those werewolves! Aw man you should have seen us when we fought with the Cullens against those newborns! Or when we faced the Volturi! They weren't sure what to do with us-"

"Slow down dad! You mean the stories were real?"

Dad was smiling widely. "Every one of them."

"So… you're a werewolf thing?"

"Me and Jake were best friends with the Cullens. Even though the others were against it."

"Anna Black is also part of the legends, being Jacob's daughter." Mom said.

I scowled. "So I am basically stuck with her… cool…"

"I am sure she is a very nice girl, Ian. Her family would make sure she can take care of herself." Mom assured me.

"Yeah I bet Jake and Edward taught her to be badass." Dad said.

I didn't even want to try to figure out the names so I just rolled my eyes. "Yeah, she is badass alright."

Vampires, werewolves, gods. My life was becoming an actual storybook. Wouldn't that be funny if that was true. I tried to avoid Anna's eyes when I was in the hallway. I didn't need to see them flash again.

It didn't work. I was too tall. She spotted me and started walking quicker. Crap. She wanted to talk to me. I looked at the floor but that failed too. My glasses fell off. I bent down to pick them up, being as quick as I could.

I felt an arm on my shoulder. "So did your parents give you the talk?"

"No…"

"Sure they didn't Waterguy."

"Ugh, don't call me that!"

"So they did tell you didn't they?"

"Yes." I grumbled.

"Sweet!" How does it feel to be part of the group?"

"Uhh…"

"Ian! Wait up!" I heard Simon say behind me.

Anna gave him a scan. "Well good morning, Goat Boy."

Simon sighed. "Thanks for letting him know! You know how many monsters can come after him now? I know he isn't a half blood but still!"

Anna put on a surprised look. "Well I didn't know! This Greek stuff isn't all up my alley if you haven't noticed!"

"You're lucky that I know your dad or I wouldn't let you near Ian right now." Simon said, rolling his eyes.

"Okay, slow down, you two know each other too?" I said stepping between them.

Anna crossed her arms. "Oh yeah. We do." She gave Simon a stare. "Or we sort of do anyways."

Simon turned towards me and hung his head. "I'm… kind of your protector."

"Are you sure about that? Are you really sure? Come on, man!"

Anna snorted. "Let me show you how it's done, Goat Boy." She snapped her fingers and all of a sudden, I felt like I was seeing double. Something similar to that anyways. Simon was basically himself, but instead, he had a brown, furry bottom! The image lasted a second. Barely enough time to think.

"Woah, what just-"

Anna sighed. "He is a _satyr_. You know, half goat, half-"

"The point _is_ , I am your protector. I was to your mom too." He interrupted in a low tone.

"I could be a better protector than you that's for sure." Anna scoffed.

"Shhhh! Do you not realize how many people are here? There can be a monster here right now!" Simon said worriedly.

"Don't worry, Goat Boy, it's probably me you smell."

"Seth was less annoying than you."

"Ha! How is his happy attitude not annoying?" I cut in.

"Dad did mention something about Seth." Anna said.

"What, you and my dad are on a first name basis?"

Anna scoffed. "Uncle Seth is sooo not my style."

"Yeah, yeah, okay can't you guys get along though? Do you guys hate each other or something?"

Anna and Simon both looked towards me shocked. "No, why?" They said simultaneously.

I shook my head. "Never mind… Let's just get to class."

How strange is it that we get another new girl in my class. I was fiddling with my glasses again as my teacher was talking. They were bent up from when they fell off and I accidentally stepped on them. I was having a bad day, okay? I was so focused on them that I didn't even hear the door open.

I jumped when my teacher said "Class?" I put on my glasses and my eyes focused on the hottest girl I have ever seen. Well in my eyes I thought so. Have you seen Ginny Weasley from the Harry Potter movies? Yes, hate me for only seeing the movies but I don't like to read! Anyways, imagine her but way hotter. She was smaller with wider eyes. Her hair was a tad thinner than Ginny.

"Hey Waterguy."

"Huh?!" I turned around suddenly and knocked Anna's books to the ground.

Anna rolled her eyes. "You were practically hanging over your desk. Oh. And you're drooling."

The class laughed. I bet I turned deep red when I turned back to face the front. The girl stole a glance at me and I felt hot. I looked down quickly. I could have sworn I saw a smile from her but I wasn't sure.

"Thank you for rudely interrupting, Mr. Clearwater." The teacher said. I could tell she was staring at me but I didn't look up. "Anyways, this is Katerina Taylor and she will be joining us for the rest of the year. I hope all of you will make her feel at home just as you did with Anna."

There was a moment of silence as everyone else probably nodded. I looked at my fingers in my lap as if they were the most interesting thing I have ever seen. My glasses fell on top of my hands. I put them back on my face, holding them with my hand.

"You can take the seat next to Mr. Clearwater."

Oh no. She already saw me look like a fool. I slid down farther in my seat as she walked by. I also noticed the tapping of feet to my left. I heard the desk shaking. I looked up to see Simon's pale face and him shaking.

I stared at the clock the whole time, wanting to escape. When the bell rang, I grabbed my things as quick as I could.

"Hey wait!" I heard a higher pitched voice say.

I turned towards the voice and there she was. I couldn't look at her in the eye, she was too gorgeous for me. Instead, I stared past her at a wall. "Uh... hello…"

"You don't have to be afraid, I won't bite!"

I looked down at her and she was smiling. "Shouldn't I be telling you that?"

She laughed. "It's okay. How else am I supposed to make friends if I don't talk?"

I said nothing.

"So what is your name? Mr. Clearwater isn't it?"

"Ian."

"Don't mind Ian, Katerina. He is a little… awkward." Anna came up behind Katerina and put an arm around her. Anna gave me a mocking look that she couldn't see.

"Just call me Kat." She laughed. "I like Ian; he actually pays some attention even when he says he isn't."

Anna took her arm off her shoulder and took a position beside me. "Well I suppose that's a good thing. I'm Anna." She held out her hand.

"Kat." She smiled wider.

I walked out the door before they could keep me in the conversation. Simon pulled me aside quick. "Ian."

"Hmm…" I held my head. He managed to spin me next to him.

"Don't talk to her Ian. She isn't good."

"Yeah and…?" I bent down and picked my glasses off the floor.

"I mean it Ian. She has a very underground smell."

"Other than her probably thinking I am a moron, she seems okay." At that moment, Anna and Kat walked out the door talking.

Kat waved at me and Simon. I waved back stupidly then put my hand down fast. Simon scowled at her.

Kat's smile faded quick then Anna and she disappeared.

"Hey! You could at least be nice! She hasn't done anything except wave." I snapped.

"You barely know her and you defended her!"

"You barely know her and you don't like her!" I argued.

"Ian, trust me. She doesn't seem right to me."

I glared at him. "You're being a jerk, Simon!"

I could almost imagine his ridiculous whimpering scared face as I walked away from him to catch up to Kat and Anna.

So after ignoring Simon and following the girls, we were all back at my house. I was trying to find something to eat for them. "Uh… Do you guys like… cereal?" I pulled a box of Lucky Charms from the pantry and showed it to them.

They both gave me a funny look. Kind of like I was crazy. I felt my face turn red.

Kat started laughing.

"You're an idiot if that's how you think you can feed girls, Waterguy." Anna rolled her eyes.

"How about at least some cookies?" A voice said from behind me.

I turned around and there was my mom, standing there with a plate of Oreos.

"Thank you, Mrs. Clearwater, I'll take those off your hands." Anna came up to her, took the plate, and sat it at the table.

I scowled and sat with the girls. "So why are we even here?"

"Kat was just telling me about how she was homeschooled."

She looked down for a moment. "My mom is really strict… I just want to catch up to you guys. Prove her wrong?"

I smiled. "That's okay, we can do that."

Anna scoffed. "Please, Ian, you suck at school as it is."

"Then why am I here?!"

"To drool over Kat. It's funny watching you look stupid."

"Oh you can help too Ian!" Kat chimed in.

"I'm good, don't worry about it." I pouted.

Over the course of a few weeks, the three of us were a trio. Anna helped out Kat with her school work. I, as Anna put it, drooled over her. Don't get me wrong, she was hot, but I also liked her as a friend. She was a very nice girl, to say the least. She always was trying to get me involved in things. Her eyes lit up when she would go on about things she loved.

Kat loved spicy food, the color red, and stories about angels and demons, especially Black Butler. "It's the one show I know where the demon wins instead." She told me. I learned her dad was never around for her when she was young. He said she should have never been born. Whatever that means. He didn't know how amazing his own daughter was.

As for Simon, he was not happy about the friendship. He sulked whenever he saw Kat and every so often he would try to warn me against talking to her. It wasn't working. I was thinking about asking Kat to be my girlfriend. We got along well together. I just wasn't sure how to word it…

I was walking along the beach near my home with Kat. She was raving about a new Mexican restaurant that Anna showed her.

"The rice was the best! It's not like a main course or anything but it was super spicy, you know, the way I like it?"

I nodded.

"And Anna tried one bite and she couldn't even swallow it!" She laughed. "I called her a wimp!"

Man, she was so pretty. Her hazel eyes sparkled in the light and the wind was letting her hair blow freely around. Her dimpled smile made me smile wider.

She stopped short. "You haven't said a word in the past ten minutes. Am I starting to bore you?"

I shook my head.

"What's going on Ian?" She smiled and gave me a light punch.

I looked at my fingers just as I did when I first saw her. "You see Kat… You are a good friend and I wasn't sure how to word this but-"

I was blown backwards.

"Ian!" Kat screamed.

I didn't realize I was looking up at the sky until I opened my eyes. I also noticed that everything was blurry. My glasses fell off again. Well crap. What do I do now? I got on my hands and knees and started searching for them.

"Ian!" This time it wasn't Kat. "Take the spear!"

"Wh- what spear?"

"The one next to you, idiot!"

Looked to my right and I could barely make out a bronze stick like blob. I picked it up and brought it close to my face. I could barely make out the glimmering blue jewels embedded in it. "What am I even fighting?!"

I got blown to the side this time. I realized that something was stomping on the ground with enough force to send me flying.

My eyes then focused. I could see the scene clearly. For one moment, I was glad that I had cool magic like parents.

I looked towards the sound and almost passed out. There it was, a big snake looking thing with four legs. "HYDRAAAA!" I yelled and turned and ran. I tripped. "Dammit what-" There was Kat curled up into a ball shaking and crying, eyes wide open. "K- K- Kat!" I tried pulling her up. "Kat come on get up we have to get out of here!" She wouldn't move. She just kept crying, like I wasn't even there. I realized I wasn't even going to get her to budge. Looks like it was time to fight.

It turned towards the hydra again. "Uh… go away!" I held my spear with both hands and pointed it towards the hydra. "I'm- I'm warning you!"

"God, Ian you're hopeless! Let me show you how it's done."

A dark brown thing blew past me and the hydra got scratched. It started smoking and it screeched. I covered my ears. I looked to where the brown thing ran and I saw a huge wolf. It was much taller than me and had golden eyes. It stared at me almost like it was disappointed then rolled it's eyes. It gestured towards the hydra with its head. I nodded once and knew what I needed to do. I had to protect Kat at all costs. Oh and destroy it.

I swung my spear like a sword. The spearhead was big enough to do that I think. I'm still getting the hang of this thing. The head came clean off, no problem at all.

 _Ian, you idiot!_ I heard Anna say. Or should I say I thought.

I realized why she would ever say that. In the hydra's place was two more heads. Well this wasn't going to work out how I wanted.

"Really, hydra?!" I said in frustration.

The only reaction I got was a loud hiss and wind blowing my hair around.

 _Well do something Waterguy!_ I thought Anna said.

"Really helpful, Anna!" I yelled. "Instead of hiding why don't you come out here and help me!"

 _I am, stupid!_ I heard a howl from the wolf and it's gold eyes flashed. I could practically feel it's annoyance with me.

I froze. I knew that look from miles away. I pointed the sword at Anna/the wolf/whatever this thing was. "Y-y-you stay away from me! I- I mean it now!"

Anna rolled her eyes again. _Calm down, I am not going to kill you._

"Says you! You are some weird creature!"

 _Can we just hurry up and kill this hydra already?_ Anna growled.

Oh wait. I turned towards the hydra who was running at me. I pointed at the hydra then at Anna again. I wasn't sure who to attack, okay?

 _You are pathetic, I swear._ Anna pounced on the hydra and started shredding it's head.

I don't know what I was thinking but I ran at the hydra and threw the spear at it. Black smoke started swirling out of the wound and I heard a scream. The hydra stopped moving. I backed away with my hand up. The hydra crumbled into dust and then it blew away. The only thing left on the sand was my spear.

My vision was starting to get blurry again. I knew, immediately, that the fight was over. I hurried to find my glasses. They were on the ground. I wiped them off on my shirt and slid them on. Not a scratch. Now where was my spear? I scanned the ground quickly, but it was nowhere in sight. Bet it vanished with that stupid hydra thing.

I then looked towards Anna.

She shimmered back into a girl. I stared at her, wide eyed.

She walked towards me slowly, probably making sure that I wasn't about to run off. "Ian…"

"Wh- what just happened right there?" I stammered.

Behind me, I could hear Kat crying.

"Ian…"

"Look, you just turned into some wolf thing and made a completely normal human being cry! What just happened Anna?!"

"Your world of fantasy is about to get more complicated. Ian, I am part werewolf part vampire. In my tribe, I was appointed their demon hunter."

Instead of running away something clicked in my mind. Everything my parents said, every story that I heard. It all was real. I immediately hugged her.

We sat on my couch in silence for a good while. She played with her curls and I traced the leather arm with my finger. I had my arm around Kat, hoping it would help her stop crying. Her face was buried near my armpit. I silently prayed she wouldn't notice that I wasn't wearing deodorant.

"Where do I even start?" Anna said as she stared off into space.

I gestured my hand towards her and moved it up and down.

My dad is a werewolf and my mom is a half vampire. We can't exactly hunt vampires anymore. Years ago, demons started appearing around the area. Looking for the supernatural like me and you-"

"Ian, you're a demon hunter too?" Kat suddenly spoke.

I shook my head. I did a funny gesture with my hand and a bubble of water flew towards me. I played with the bubble in my hand like it was a stress ball. Kat stared mesmerized. "I," I smiled at her, "am a descendant of Poseidon. I also could have been a werewolf too, but water is much cooler." I smirked at Anna.

Anna rolled her eyes. "Ian! Demons hunt us! It's not a joke! That's why me and my brothers were deemed demon hunters-" She hesitated.

"What, Anna?"

"Nothing."

Kat's lip quivered. "Will they get me?"

Anna sucked in a breath and answered quickly to make me forget her hesitation. It worked. "They usually leave humans alone. But they aren't afraid to… Take out anything that stands in their way of supernatural beings."

Kat's eyes watered.

I squeezed her gently. "Hey. I'll be here to protect you, okay?"

Anna put a shoulder on Kat. "Me too, Kat. With people like us around, we'll keep you safe."

Kat gave us a watery smile. "Thanks." Her face pinched. I knew that face. She had to leave. "I have to go now… I just realized my mom wanted to tell me something important… I am sure it's not as important as this but…"

I hug my head. I lost my chance to ask her out because of a stupid hydra.

Kat touched my face and lifted it to look at her. I saw her cute smile. "It's okay, Ian, I'll see you tomorrow!"

In a flash she was out the door after I stupidly waved after her.

Kat wasn't there tomorrow like she said. Neither was she there the day after or the day after. In fact, she practically disappeared off the planet! No one seemed to notice except for me, Anna, and Simon. I was starting to think she never existed.

In other news, Simon started mentioning something about camp this summer since it was nearing the end of the year. Something about blood. I wasn't sure what that was, but I didn't want to start butchering things. I already butchered my chance with Kat.

School ended pretty quick for me and it looks like I was going to the bloody camp. I had my bag at the door. Seems like I should travel quick, according to Simon. Anna was coming too.

I was dragging my feet to the door and Anna was talking to Simon and my mom excitedly. "Mrs. Clearwater, I assure you he will love camp. Almost everyone does."

"I don't know, the travel is so far…"

Anna rolled her eyes. "Please, he will be just fine. He is too geeky for Camp Jupiter anyways.

Simon turned towards me and smiled. "Come on, Ian!" He was wearing an Orange shirt and nothing else. All he had for bottoms was his fur. I suppose that works for a satyr… IF YOU WANT OT GET EXPOSED!

Simon snapped his fingers and suddenly his horns disappeared and he was wearing shorts. And he had legs again! I rubbed my eyes and looked again. I could see both looks going back and forth.

Anna snorted. "Look at him, trying to see with the Mist."

"What Mist?" I said.

She ignored my question.

"You heard him, Waterboy. Up and at em! I needed a change of scenery anyways." Anna grabbed me by the arm and started walking.

"Wait!" I pulled my arm away. I regretted that.

I suddenly was swept into a hug. "I am going to miss you sooooo much honey!"

I squirmed. "Mooooommmmmm! I'll be just fine!"

"You don't know that for sure, Ian." I heard Simon say. "You have to remember that you are a demigod and monsters can smell you."

I was still trying to break free from my mom. "Yeah but-" My mom let go and I stumbled forward. My glassed started to slide off my face. I adjusted them quickly. "We got weapons! We can take them on!"

Anna turned towards us. "This is no joke, Ian. Those monsters are dangerous. You saw that hydra-" She realized that it brought back memories of Kat and quickly changed the subject. "Anyways, you remember that demon too, don't you? It wants you for something. Which means it will be out looking for you. And since I am a demon hunter, she will be gunning for me too. Hmm… I wonder…" Anna started thinking.

"Oh no! Don't start with that wondering business!" Simon squeaked. "We are going to go straight to camp!"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, Simon, quit worrying about us! We will be fine."

My mom put a hand on my shoulder. "Simon is just looking out for you and Anna. He is, after all, your protector."

"Yeah, yeah mom."

"Wish I could be going with you. But my duty is to stick around here." My dad said.

"You have nothing on my dad, Seth." Anna winked and smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, Alpha, werewolf, yadda yadda, vampire, yadda." I said.

It was almost too long before we were out the door and driving towards the subway. I was not happy about the seating arrangements. Anna wouldn't let me drive since I was underage. I complained that I knew how to drive but she wouldn't budge. And since I argued with her, Simon got shotgun instead of me. I grumped all the way to the... woods?

"Here we are." I heard Anna say.

I looked up from staring at my feet. My glasses were sliding down my nose so I readjusted them. "Where is the bloody camp?"

"We are in the woods, you goon." Anna said as she took her bag out of the trunk. Simon was doing the same and was looking around nervously. Anna tossed her bag at me.

I caught it before it hit my face. "Thanks." I said sarcastically.

"Oops, forgot the heads up, Waterguy." She smirked at me. "And quit being impatient! We are still in Washington. We have to get across the United States before we make it."

"I'm not being impatient! But don't you think we could just take a bus or something?"

"I agree." Simon said.

"You boys underestimate me. Want to get there quick? I can give you quick." She them started falling forward.

"Anna! You idiot what are you doing?!"

"Anna I get motion sickness…" Simon said warily.

I blinked and in her place was the golden eyed wolf I saw at the beach.

 _Tell Simon to suck it up, it's not a car._ I heard Anna say in my head.

I sighed.

"Come on, Anna, can't we do this another way?"

I she rolled her eyes. _Mist has us covered. I am faster at running, and like I said I am not a car._

"She said it was easier." I translated.

Simon groaned.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Well I don't mind. I walked over to Anna and climbed onto her back.

Anna huffed. _Nice job, idiot, how are you supposed to get Simon up here?_

"I can get on you perfectly fine, thank you." Simon said. "You're not that hard to read, Anna." He scrambled onto her back.

 _Hold on!_ Anna said and she bolted.

I almost fell off. I leaned forward and clung onto her fur. Simon whimpered a little.

I could hear Anna laughing.

"Yeah, you think it's just so funny don't you."

 _Inexperienced newbies._

"What did she say?" Simon said.

"She is laughing at us for not knowing how to ride a wolf."

"It's not that I have. It just is a little nicer to you know… Ride a bus or maybe walk. Less dangerous."

 _He will live._

"Well- I started to say to Anna but I was launched forward and I hit the back of her head. She didn't notice.

 _Did you hear something?_

I looked around. And listened. _Nothing._ I thought. All I saw was field, field, and more field.

"I heard it too." Simon said as he clung to Anna as tightly as he could.

I slid to the ground. I pulled out my water bottle and opened it. Good for a dude who can play with water. I coaxed some water out and I willed it to turn into a ball. I squeezed it like a stress ball.

I held it out and looked around.

"Who- who's there! I have water!"

 _Yeah, because that's going to scare them._

"Maybe they are friendly?" I said hopefully

"N-no w-way." I heard Simon say. "I- I k-know that s-smell."

Anna sniffed. _He's right. Although he doesn't need to be a baby about it._

I ignored that. "Hey, Simon, we got your back man. You have a werewolf vampire thing and a demigod werewolf thing with you. No one can stop us! Uh… right?"

 _Look at you, trying to play brave._

 _I don't want him to faint or something! I am not prepared for those situations!_

 _Focus, Ian! We'll get to that when we do!_

"Wh-what did A-Anna say?" Simon said. I looked at him and his mouth was quavering.

"She said hell yeah!"

Anna growled. _I did not say such thing!_

"I-I hear it coming closer too, Anna." His voice was gaining some confidence.

If only he knew what she was really thinking.

"What's that!" I pointed at a dark spot that was coming towards us. It was from the direction of the woods.

Anna turned. Her tail hit my face.

"Thanks for the warning." I spluttered.

 _So much for being alert._

"I saw the thing, didn't I?"

"Guys, it's coming closer…"

All three of us stood still.

"Do you think we should run at it?" I whispered.

"I would rather not…" Simon whispered back.

 _Might as well!_ Anna sprinted towards the thing.

"Annaaaaaaaa!" I groaned. I could do nothing but run after her.

I was slowly getting farther and farther behind her and so was Simon. But he was also faster than me.

"What is it with you mythical creatures?!"

My heart jumped and I knew that Anna ran into something unexpected. _Oh God._ I heard her say.

"Aggghhhhhh!" I heard Simon scream.

"What!"

I came up upon the scene and stopped in my tracks.

Simon couldn't stop looking even though he was completely terrified.

Anna was on the ground wrestling an ugly black pig with tusks. I could hear the mixed squealing and growling coming from the both of them.

"C-Calydonian b-boar!" Simon yelled.

I covered Simon's mouth quickly. "Will you shut up! It might hear us!"

 _Thanks for the help- Ow! Stupid pig!_

"It's not that-"

It snorted and looked in mine and Simon's direction.

"Uh oh." I stumbled backwards. Simon ran. Some protector. "Uh... hi Mr. Bored thing…"

 _It's boar and stop sitting around!_ Anna tried to tackle it. She missed.

Great. The boar was coming after me.

"Thanks Anna!" I yelled as I tried to scramble back.

 _You're the one who kept talking! Fight! Do something!_

"Uh… yeah! Sure!" I scrambled to do something. I wished for that spear thing. It came in handy with that hydra. Oh wait!

I took the water and managed to turn it into an ice dagger. Good enough, I guess.

I ran at the boar with it and stabbed it in the side. It seemed to get angrier. It ran towards me again. "Uhh… Anna! A little help would be nice?"

 _Jeez, do I have to do everything here?_ She ran at the boar and swiped it across it's face. The red wounds sizzled and popped and green smoke was coming out of them. Gross.

 _You distract it… Uh… Then I will stab it when it's not looking._ I started inching towards the side of the boar.

 _You suck at this fighting thing, ice won't kill it. How about you distract it?_

I decided not to argue. I was still new to the whole wolf and god thing. And vampire if you included Anna. I nodded.

I took my glasses off and kept inching. I could already see my vision clearing. "Uh…. Here boarie boarie boarie…" Man, I looked stupid.

I could feel the amusement Anna was getting from this. _You do look stupid._

I ignored her comment. "Here boarie!" I said again, but a little louder.

My glasses suddenly was getting thinner. Great I was smashing my glasses from stress. I glanced at them. The glasses weren't getting smashed. They were just getting thinner and longer. They did that until they turned into that spear I fought with.

Cool. So the spear really is mine.

The boar turned towards me. It's eyes were red. Like it came straight from hell itself. Focus, Ian, focus. The boar charged. I dived out of the way. I fell to the ground and rolled. I felt a cut on my upper arm from my spear. Ouch.

 _Nice one, Waterguy. Keep it there, I got this._

I picked up the spear with my good arm. I pointed it at the boar as it ran at me. "S-stay away! I'm warning you!"

I heard Anna growl. The boar was coming closer. She still didn't move from her position.

 _Come on, Anna!_ I turned away from the boar and screamed. I didn't hear squealing anymore.

I opened one eye. The boar was on the ground and it seemed to be dead. It was steaming green. I opened the other eye. Anna was standing over it in wolf form. She then shimmered back into a girl.

"Is... is it dead?" I heard Simon say. I turned towards him and I saw him walking slowly back to us.

"More or less." Anna said. She kicked the boar for good measure.

A waterfall of smoke spewed from it. All three of us stumbled backwards.

The boar folded into itself and disappeared. Instead, another creature came from the smoke.

I couldn't believe it.

"K-Kat?" I fell to my knees.

She smiled at me then it quickly faded.

My heart stuttered. Then it suddenly hurt.

"Ian, you look well."

Anna stepped in front of us. "What do you want, Kat?"

"Anna, she is your friend-"

She punched my gut. "I said what do you want?"

She laughed. "I came to see Ian, of course. After all, he is the one who tried to destroy me."

I was confused. "Kat, I would never try to destroy you. Look if it was about that talk I was trying to give you back at the beach, I wasn't going to get rid of you… I lo-"

"Excuses, excuses. Ian Jonathan Clearwater. Anna Isabella Black. You are definitely at the top of my hit list."

"What did I do, Kat!" My head was exploding from everything that was just dumped on me. I had to put my head in my hands to keep it together.

"Show yourself, demon!" Simon spat.

"What!" Anna hissed.

My head snapped back up. "No…"

Kat smiled. "Very well."

I could have sworn I saw her melt. She didn't shrink into a puddle, but I could see her change form. As I saw her new features take place, my stomach churned uneasily. The welts. The scars. The red skin. The monster that changed my world.

Anna phased quickly and barked wildly as she charged at Kat… the demon… whatever it was. She was no match for her. Kat did a funny move- kind of like what I use to manipulate water- and she shot fire at Anna.

My instincts took over. I took off my glasses and ran at Kat. It didn't take long for them to turn into a spear. I gripped the spear in my hand and raised It above my head. I ran at Kat, ready to stab her. I managed to push Anna out of the way before the fire hit her.

Anna yelped and fell to the ground. She phased back to human. I heard her curse under her breath.

As I was about to cut Kat in two, she turned back into a human. I hesitated.

She caressed my cheek with her hand. "I can't have you kids beating me now, can I?" I stood there in shock. I couldn't think. "I will come back for you, I can promise that."

Just as the boar has done, she folded in on herself and she was gone.

I tried to stand without shaking. It was impossible.

Suddenly, I heard someone say "You idiot!" And punch me so hard I was knocked backwards and I fell to the ground. My vision blurred.

"Anna what was that-"

"Shut up! Just shut up!" She screamed. "I could have had her, Ian! You let her get away!" At that moment, I was glad I couldn't see her face.

"What's wrong with that!" I argued back. "After all, she wanted to get me! I fought her in the bathroom!"

"Yeah and she is rightfully my kill! I am a demon hunter, it is my _duty_ to end her!"

"Not unless I get to her first!"

"Oh yeah?!" Anna stalked towards me. "And how did that work, huh? Your stupid love for her got in the way!"

"No it-"

"Shut up Ian! You're lying to me right now! You stopped attacking as soon as you saw her human face!"

I didn't want to hear it anymore. She was right, of course, but still, I could have finished Kat- the demon if I wanted to. I grabbed my spear and gripped it tightly. My vision cleared again. "Don't underestimate me Anna!" I yelled.

"Bring it on, Waterguy." Her green eyes flashed. I didn't hesitate. It took her no more than a second to turn into a wolf.

I could feel the anger that she had towards me. She tried to block that out of her head as she got ready to attack.

"I won't lose to you."

"Stop guys!" A voice squeaked. Simon then ran in between us. "This is not our battle! That demon is!"

Anna growled in annoyance. _Tell him to get out of the way._

I was not about to give her what she wanted. I lowered my spear and turned my back to her and started walking away.

She snarled.

I didn't care.

 _Fight me, Ian. Prove your lineage._

My glasses formed in my hand and I put them on. I said nothing to her.

Anna howled then ran back towards the forest. Good riddance.

I plopped down on the ground. And laid down, staring at the sunset filled sky.

"I hope she'll be back…" I heard Simon say while he was setting up camp.

"Ian those thoughts… I wish I didn't have to share them with you… I got better at controlling them but…"

I didn't care about that. "Anna, why are you really a demon hunter?"

She hesitated. "It's stupid."

"I'm already stupid enough." I muttered under my breath.

Anna cracked a smile, but it disappeared. "My dad. He loved this woman. But she never thought of him of more than just a friend."

"Yeah, so?"

"I saw his thoughts, Ian. When we were both in wolf form. Yeah, he is over it now but… He was so… hurt. He was so betrayed. Watching that woman fall for someone who wasn't good for her."

"But without her doing that, you wouldn't be here… Right?"

"You're right. But my dad should have been angry with her." She balled her fists up, grabbing dirt. "When things worked out in his favor, he didn't get revenge. How stupid!" She threw the dirt at the ground hard.

I jumped.

Simon flinched, but he made no other move.

"She was an idiot! Causing my dad trouble like she did. She used him, Ian! She used my dad! When her stupid boyfriend left, she used my dad so she wouldn't be lonely! And she gets away scott free!" Tears started streaming down her face. "My stupid grandmother can't just be let off the hook every time things don't go her way. No, Ian. I don't want to do this just for my father. I want revenge on her because she deserves a punishment for her actions."

Anna fell to her knees and started sobbing quietly.

I crawled towards her slowly, not sure what to say or do. "Anna…?"

"Don't look at me…. I am a mess." She said between sniffles, her head on her knees still. "I hate her, Ian. I hated her since I heard my dad's thoughts."

She straightened up and sat cross legged, avoiding my gaze.

"If I could just… accidentally attack her when I fought a demon… I am strong enough now. When I was appointed a demon hunter, I was given that power…"

I put my hand on her shoulder. She didn't bother to shake it off. "We'll get revenge, Anna."

She didn't look at me. "I'm not into girl drama. I would like to have my fun ending it."

She sniffled. "Thanks."

"Alright, so I think we should be following this road until we hit a bus stop."

I stared at the map that Simon was reading. "No, dude, not that way!" I snatched the map from him and tried to decipher the symbols. "Uh..."

"Move over, boys." Anna pushed us out of the way and I dropped the map. She picked it up and folded it, stuffing it into her back pocket."

"Hey-"

Anna cut me off. "Simon I thought you knew how to navigate through places."

Simon shook his head. "I am the only satyr at camp that gets lost easily."

"Some satyr you are." Anna scoffed

Simon rolled his eyes.

"We follow this path until we hit a road a few miles down. Then we follow _that_ until we get to the bus stop." Anna walked away into the trees and we followed her.


End file.
